lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheka
Cheka is a male elephant calf. He is a Pride Lander. Biography Backstory Cheka is a young elephant who lived during the reign of Mufasa. As a youngster, he often got told on by Zazu for various play schemes. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures How True, Zazu?'' Cheka is first seen walking to the water hole with his mother and sister. Upon reaching the water hole, the family of elephants runs into Nzee, an antelope, and her daughter, Nzuri. Pembe asks Nzee why she isn't drinking from the pool, and the antelope admits that Zazu has been troubling her lately. As the two begin to complain about the impetuous majordomo, they are joined in by Muwa and her son, Sukari. As the conversation continues, Cheka tells his friends that he, Sukari, Lulu, and Nzuri had been chasing some baby ostriches one day when Mufasa came running up to them and chided them for being so mean. After the other animals voice their agreement, Cheka suggests they give Zazu false information so he'll get in trouble with Mufasa. Nzuri thinks it sounds like fun, but Nzee declines Cheka's offer and decides to have a private council with the other adults. While the three parents are discussing Zazu, the young animals gather together in the water hole. Cheka fills his trunk up with water and splashes his friends. When he has their attention, he motions for them to come closer. As they gather round, Cheka announces to the group that he's made up a new game for them to play called "get-Zazu." Lulu tries to protest this new idea, but Cheka interrupts her and reminds her that the adults don't want them to have any fun. Nzuri agrees with Cheka and asks the young elephant how to play the game. He explains that they're going to make up stories to tell Zazu in order to get him in trouble with Mufasa. Lulu expresses her concern, but Sukari assures her that no one will get hurt, and Nzuri tells her that it's going to be fun. After his idea is accepted, Cheka suggests that they start a rumor about a mysterious and terrible beast roaming the Pride Lands. When the other animals give their agreement, Cheka suggests they tell the baby ostriches the story, since they're always squawking and running around. He then fills his trunk with water and sprays the other children. The next day, Cheka and his friends tell the baby ostriches how to play "get-Zazu." The plan goes into motion, and the rumor spreads like wildfire. It isn't long before Zazu hears about it. For a while, there's total chaos, and Zazu and Mufasa are frantic. But eventually, the rumor dies down and everything goes back to normal. Early one morning, Cheka meets with the other young animals by the water hole. They agree that the beast story hadn't really worked out very well, since Mufasa hadn't blamed Zazu for the wild goose chase. Cheka asks the others what they should do next. When no one can come up with a good suggestion, he decides to report someone missing. The others enthusiastically agree, and he tells them that they will report one of the little ostriches, Mayai, missing. He then instructs the young ostrich to hide on Lulu's back in the forest while they inform Zazu. After being told of Mayai's disappearance, Zazu fetches Mufasa, who helps assist in the search. After Lulu and Mayai reveal themselves to Mufasa and Zazu, Zazu is blamed for having caused yet another false alarm. The young animals meet again, and Cheka is pleased that Zazu is finally being recognized as a "loudspeaker." After much thought, the group decides to tell Zazu that a baby wildebeest has been attacked by a hyena. Cheka runs off to tell Zazu, who reports to Mufasa. The king and his majordomo go to the wildebeest herd but find that no one is missing. Later, during an army ant attack, Sarabi takes the Pridelanders, including Cheka and his sister, to safety on the high plains. After the army ants are destroyed, Zazu is hailed a hero. According to Zazu, who is telling the story to Kopa, Cheka and the other young animals had felt guilty about all the trouble they had caused and eventually confessed to Mufasa. The king had been furious but tried to be fair. He'd told the adults that their young ones had something to tell them, and the young animals had hung their heads as Nzuri explained everything to the adults. After Zazu had saved the Pride Lands from certain destruction, they had realized the danger of discrediting someone, especially someone who's in charge of looking after others. At first, their parents had been furious and wanted to punish them severely, but Mufasa had thought otherwise and told the young animals to help Zazu gather news about the Pride Lands. That way, they would be able to distinguish fact from story. Physical appearance Cheka is somewhat larger than his sister, Lulu, as well as darker in coloring. His skin is blue-gray, and his eyes are golden. In addition, he has two small tusks growing in on either side of his mouth. Personality and traits Irresponsible and somewhat ignorant, Cheka is a trouble-maker. He is much less cautious concerning disobedience than his sister, Lulu, as well as much more of a daredevil. He often overlooks the outcome of a given situation due to the fact that he finds amusement in taking advantage of others. Among his group of friends, he is the obvious leader as well as the main driving force behind the group's infamous antics and rumors. He has a sharp mind for coming up with plans to fool Zazu and takes no shame in lying to his friends and family; that is, until he is corrected by Mufasa. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Pride Landers